


I Will Protect You

by Nixteresy



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, princess & dragon, probably hurt and comfort idk, probably not, will i ever learn to use these tags properly ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixteresy/pseuds/Nixteresy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- and when they returned from their search for the princess, they spoke of smoke and flames---- and her monstrous protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. another attempt at diavora fanfic. this first chapter is pretty short, sorry about that.

     Diaval could feel when his mistress died.

     Dark eyes widened at the sight of her impaled on the mad king’s sword, her blood escaping down its iron in scarlet waves. Everything seemed almost to pause- he could hear no soldiers, no metallic scraping of their armor and swords, not even Maleficent’s final gasp as she stared down at the sword digging through her flesh.

     Great wings bigger than any he had ever seen crashed down to the hard stone floor, suddenly lifeless, giving up easily their fight to reach the dark faerie. He had heard none of their clatter in his shock and distraction, and now he could only stare at the dying woman. She had been the strongest person he had ever known, and now an iron sword had robbed her of the dauntless nature she had once possessed.

     He felt none of the men’s swords trying desperately to pierce his hide as the great dragon let out a scream in the only way that he could. Dragonfire erupted from between wide open jaws, consuming the men in their metal suits and cooking them almost immediately. Their screams fell upon deaf ears as he raged on, and their arrows met unfeeling skin as they sunk between heavy scales.

     It was only at the sound of a little cry that he remembered he had someone to protect.

     The golden princess clung to the balcony above, her yellow locks being all that he could see of her as she sobbed against the cold castle walls. Cruel reality seemed to resume at the singular sound of her cries, and he could suddenly feel the thick chains wrapped around his draconic form.

     “Aurora!” he might have called to her, but Diaval’s words were lost in the dragon’s screeches. No understandable words could escape the dragon’s parted teeth, no matter how hard he tried or wanted to speak with her.

     He fought, fought against the warm iron that wrapped so tightly around him. Ignoring the bodies of those sworn to defend the crazed royal, he screamed and thrashed as the castle burned around them. He had no time to mourn his mistress, he could save the revived girl from the curse that was her father.

    The bastard of a king was none of his concern when finally he broke free of his chains. Diaval turned away from the sight of the man and his mistress, looking instead up toward the little bit of light that flickered and wavered uncertainly in her perilous surroundings. Pillars and traps all cracked around him, either by the humans’ own cause or the lingering effects of his wrath, and he paid them no mind as he lifted a scaled limb to bring himself closer to the balcony.

     Maleficent’s death would be in vain if anything happened to Aurora, he told himself as he made his way across the throne room, large claws scratching over the bodies of both dead and living soldiers alike.

     Lifting himself onto the ledge she was on was as simple as turning a wing, hoisting himself up onto it. Aurora stared up at him with her tear-stricken cheeks, her soft blue eyes dull and pained. His princess, his dearest friend-- her pain was the same as his, in every sense of the phrase. He could feel the loss of his mistress heavily in his heart, and every drop that slipped over the girl’s pale cheek hurt more than any arrow.

     Her mourning was just the same as his, and he hated to see his own pain reflected in her.

     Sharp claws outstretched, slow, gentle. He took her into his hold, and she clung to his large hand as if it was the same bird and man that she had known. Easily she was swept to his chest, and he kept her close to him as he launched himself away from the sounds of yet more soldiers shuffling their way through the halls. Over the dead faerie and cruel king they flew. Diaval could not bring himself to look again at the dead body of his mistress.

     He could only hope when his beastly form crashed through the giant window that he took the brunt of the damage, and that Aurora might be spared the extra pain. The scratch of broken glass against a dragon’s thick hide was nothing-- but human flesh was soft and hers exceedingly gentle.

     Away from the castle they flew, the dragon unwilling to land anywhere that the inhabitants of the castle could easily reach. Aurora could not speak to him, only buried her face into his warmth. They flew for hours like this. He ignored as best he could the weariness in his wings when they passed the Moors, and tried only to think of escorting the girl away.

 

 


End file.
